Know Thine Family
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Brother and sister Chaka and Shani seek to take over what was once their home with a new hyena clan, Kovu, Vitani and the other Outlanders, meanwhile, must protect their new home. In the process, they must protect their former enemies. Complete.
1. Fate of our families

**A/N:**

Sequel to _Offspring of an Outlander_. Note, if you haven't read the aforementioned story, this won't make much sense. I basically added inserts of my own story to the Lion King 2 and that's where the continuity is going; as well as the original sequel. Enjoy folks!

**I.**

After Chaka and Shani's apparent demise…

Kiara left Kula's side to stand beside her mother and father. The queen nuzzled her in an attempt to reaffirm to her daughter that she had done all she could, even as the conjoined pride's feelings of mutual bittersweet victory were wearing. Everyone knew that the real choir was deciding what to do next, after all, this hadn't ended the way anyone expected.

The princess looked over at her mate and started over to him. He in turn did the same in coming to stand before her. They both looked into each other's eyes and slowly the idea that they had accomplished this great feat started to dawn on them both, the pivotal task of reuniting the Pride Landers with the Outlanders wasn't the only task they had to face.

Kovu walked up to Kiara and dug his nose into her neck when he saw her doubt.

"It's all right," he whispered, "We've done well."

"Father?" She turned to Simba.

The king allowed himself a few moments to think things over before he nodded certainly.

"Now?" Kiara asked Kovu.

"Now." He told her.

Two lionesses of varying shades of gray approached the princess from behind. The young females, Aisha and Timira, looked upon Kiara in anticipation. Soon the childless Kula and several other lionesses followed behind the three. Timon and Pumbaa even came forward.

Meanwhile Kovu surveyed the lionesses who were gathering behind him, looking for new leadership from the son of the lioness who had betrayed her own daughter. He saw that it was now Vitani who would be his second-in-command as she took his left flank dutifully.

Dotty — who had been one of Scar's first daughters after he had taken over the pride — followed suit by taking his right flank. The lionesses rounded out his hindquarters in what he knew was descending rank, it was what his mother had trained not only him but also his family to do. Now with the sun parting through the opening clouds it was a surreal feeling that he had been taught to kill all his life. His mother had trained him for a morbid task and not only that but for all the wrong reasons; revenge, retribution. He met Kiara's mahogany eyes and nodded, she nodded back. Together the new rulers led their unified pride back to Pride Rock to not only celebrate but also to mourn the loss of the lives feuding had caused.

Kiara and Kovu would start a new era of peace and love — the violence was over.

To be continued...

~ Lavenderpaw ~


	2. A queen's first strike

**I. **Five months later…

Daybreak hovered just below the horizon as an orange-gold figure crept through the grass, being careful not to arouse any activity around itself. A gazelle herd was grazing out on a new spot of grass that had formed from a fire nearly a year earlier, young animals were also with them. The creature stalking them turned out to be a lioness just fifteen feet away.

'Easy,' She thought, 'Easy does it…'

Recalling what her husband had taught her — not king, but newly appointed royal advisor — the lioness sprung her attack and chased down a young gazelle. The herd scattered in a crazed frenzy as the hunter advanced on their young family. Children were separated from their parents and the lioness knew that her targets would be easy. They were just too easy.

A lagging gazelle off to the far right side caught her attention. It dragged it's leg behind it as if it were in the final stages of an at first only annoying limp. She crouched down and let red-brown eyes scan from side-to-side. The young gazelles had caught up to their parents.

"Perfect."

Now that they were all gone and no one was around to compete with, the lioness charged at the weak prey. It raised it's ears and snorted a groan as it's pursuer picked up her pace and lunged at the gazelle. She rammed her claws into it's tough buttocks and dragged the creature down with tremendous force, putting everything she had into securing her prey.

The gazelle naturally kicked out but the lioness felt she had done well. However, as she tried to move around and suffocate her prey, the gazelle turned it's piercing crimson eye on her before jostling her shoulder with it's horn. The lioness roared out in pain. Trickles of blood spilled from her puncture wound before she whipped her neck forward snakelike and took a chomp from it's neck. Whining, the gazelle fell underneath it's hunter's weight.

When the prey had succumbed to the lioness's strangle hold she let go with a purring gazelle gave a little flop down onto the grass when the hunter let it go, her developing adult chest expanded and deflated in heavy breathing as she circled around to view her kill.

It was her first kill, actually.

"Kiara!" Someone called out to her.

The young queen turned with a wide smile as a big ball of chocolate brown fur barreled up to her excitedly. Both wife and husband embraced as the other lionesses gathered. Kiara's mother and father proudly looked on as their daughter took a victory bite out of her prey.

**II. **In sparse lands beyond the small desert…

A red-brown lioness laid with her back to a downed tree, there wasn't much growth in the humid lands where sister and brother inhabited. Small game resided but usually they spent the days hiding out and Shani was the only one who yielded results. She moved her large chin along her arm, recounting how she and Chaka had narrowly escaped the brutal river.

Shani felt her eyelids growing heavy when a motion in the yellow grass made her raise her head. Pairs of red eyes shone from the grass, they appeared in one right after the other in an entrapping circle around the lioness. She jumped to her feet in terror of what they were.

"What'd you want from me?" The lioness asked in a trembling voice.

"Respect," A female voice spoke. Shani watched as a large gray creature moved from the split opening in front of her. "My name is Malkia and I hear you have unresolved issues."

"What are you?"

"They're help," Chaka said. He appeared on top of the log she had slept beside. "Remember the stories about the hyenas. It just so happens that _this _is the area they came to reside in and it's here that I've been making plans, Shani. We can't let Kovu and the Outlanders get away with what they did to Simba." The animosity he harbored glowed in his scarlet eyes.

"Chaka!"

"There's only one way to take back our home." Malkia approached Shani.

"And that's by becoming king," Chaka added, "Kovu has no real blood ties to the throne and therefore he isn't the true heir. I'm a Pride Lander and I'm Simba's natural born son."

"What will this prove?" Shani tried to dissuade him. "We may not even be allowed back."

"That's my throne, Shani." He got in her face. "I never realized it before, but when Simba asked me to escort Kiara that changed everything… I know what he really meant by that."

"What?"

"He meant that he wanted me to protect her."

She looked down at her paws. "So what do we do?"

"We take back our kingdom." The lead female hyena informed her. "And flush your Kovu and Outlander problem out for good. Basically, sweetie, you help us and we'll help you."

Shani wanted to argue more, but there was nothing else she could say.

No one saw but a small pink bird watched from a straggly tree branch.

To be continued…

~ Lavenderpaw ~


	3. Making plans

**I.**

Early morning…

"It can't be true." Nala said.

"It is!" Zazu told her, looking frantic. "They're not going to stop until they have control of the Pride Lands. I've heard it from my sister and she would _never _lie. Well, at one time…"

"Whether it's true or not, we can't risk our prides' unity or Kiara and Kovu's cubs. If they saw Nunka and Tanabi, Shani and Chaka would instantly assume that they were Kovu's."

"They're Kirijah's children!"

"It doesn't matter," Zazu intervened. "The warning has been made clear. They're going to group with others eager to overthrow any Outlanders living here. We have to stop them."

"We have to get the children out of here." Nala reasoned. "They're in mortal danger."

"You and I will rally part of the Pride Lander lionesses and go into hiding."

The former queen peered down at the podium of Pride Rock. "What about Kiara?"

"We can't tell her just yet," Simba explained. "It would be too much for her to handle."

"If telling me is wrong, then maybe it's too much for _you _all to handle."

Kiara appeared from behind her parents with a determined look.

…

"I knew something wasn't right." Kovu practically growled inside Pride Rock.

"What?" his wife said sarcastically. "That they survived the river that should have killed them." Kiara had called together her pride to speak with them; especially for her infants.

"There's only one thing we can do," Her husband told her. He then looked out to the rest of the lionesses, "We're going to have to go on the offensive. Simba and Nala can take the children into hiding, but we have to be the ones to protect our home. If just deter them."

"No!" The queen rushed to his side. "Kovu, you could be killed! All of you could be."

He kept his head down for a moment to think before meeting her eyes. "Think a moment about the children." Kovu leveled with her. "Chaka is out for blood. Trust me, I know it."

"Kiara, you were the only Pride Lander to see good in us," Dotty approached the younger female, "You've given us a better life through your kindness. Let us do the same for you."

"By dying." She cried.

"By protection," Vitani said. Her blue eyes drilled logically into Kiara's. "It's time to face facts, Kiara. You're in no shape to do this, come to think of it, we're the ones who have the most experience at training for battle." She shared a knowing smile with her brother.

"I feel so unoffended." Kiara rolled her eyes.

"If it's a brother sister assault, then it makes more sense for me and Vitani to protect the borders of the Pride Lands." Kovu tried to further convince his wife. "Someone needs to stay and take care of home base." he looked away like he wasn't even convinced himself.

Suddenly, Kiara appeared under brown chin. She nuzzled into the hollow of his neck.

"Just be careful."

The lion closed his eyes sadly and nuzzled her back. "I will."

Timira looked up at her sister with a smile. "Guess that means no seeing Shani again."

Aisha sighed in disappointment. "Yeah, too bad. She always did give great tongue baths."

To be continued…

~ Lavenderpaw ~


	4. Time to go

**A/N:**

I need more reviews to keep me motivated, thank you.

**I.**

The day was new as the young rulers stood on the edge of Pride Rock together; neither wanted to say what was on their minds. Kiara nudged Kovu's tan chin under her head in silent sadness. He closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze settle over his chocolate mane.

"It won't be forever," the lion promised.

"What if something happens to you?" Kiara argued softly. "I can't bear to let our cubs-,"

"Don't think that!" Kovu argued back with a smile. "I'll be _fine_. You're the one who has to stay here and watch over the Pride Lands. It's you Kiara, not me, who'll watch over it."

She looked into his green eyes wistfully.

"You're meant to be here with me."

"No," He said, turning his head to the early blue skies, "I'm meant to protect my home."

"Even if it means dying?" The anxiety in her voice made him meet her eyes again.

"Even if all of us die," Kovu added sadly. "It's worth it to protect our children."

Simba and Nala approaching from behind made the lion direct his nose to them.

"It's worth it to protect your parents."

"We're not staying here," The former queen noted. "The Pride Landers will be the next line of defense from whatever Kirijah's cubs are planning." She slipped Simba a sly smile.

He looked a little off for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Where we're going…"

"Take care," Kiara approached her parents.

Kovu watched as his wife's mother nuzzled her while he and Simba shared a nod.

"We'll head for the grasslands outside of Pumbaa and Timon's old home." The two passed by in tropical attire and nodded at them. "We won't have the pride for protection, as Kiara is going to have, but we'll have surprise on our side. If they make it past you all, which, I don't think is going to be possible." Both lions acknowledged the former Outlander lions.

"They won't." Kovu ascertained.

"We'll make sure of it," Vitani came up and smiled fondly upon her niece and nephew.

"This is it." Nala said to them; even to the daughter of the lion who had killed her son.

"This is our family." Simba stated and looked at the enormous pride surrounding them.

Mufasa and Scar's children had finally come together only to be pulled apart.

To be continued…

~ Lavenderpaw ~


	5. Observations

**I. **

Malkia led Chaka to view the fifteen hyenas who remained of her clan.

"I've reared these pups myself, though I'm the only hyena of the original Pride Landers."

His usual grimace turned into a smirk. "Can they take on a lion pride?"

Shani trailed behind her brother in despondent shame. It was never suppose to be like this, her lazy, quiet brother was never suppose to become this way. For the life of her, she was unable to retrace any memories of him showing this kind of behavior before Kovu's awful banishment. Chaka had always preferred to stay away from drama, he had never been very motivated as a cub and saw no reason to show leadership; Only when Simba was attacked.

" 'Can they take on a lion pride?' Is that suppose to be a real question?" Malkia spat out.

Chaka looked off-guard a moment. "Oh, well, I just meant-,"

"Do you _want _to take back your throne?"

"Y-yes…"

The large hyena circled around before thrusting her nose in his face. "Do you _think _we can take on a lion pride? Considering that it is now _five times _as large as it originally was!" His answer was to peer away from her. "The only was to win is to expand, lion. Understand?"

"Expand?"

"Yes!" Malkia shrieked with a grin. "There's powers in numbers." she surveyed her own children with displeasure. "These young ones aren't enough, as you yourself aren't. We'll need to find build an army, Chaka. We'll start with others like ourselves," The lead hyena turned her nose to the south. "Then, with your help, we'll move on to a much bigger ally."

Shani had heard stories of hyenas all her life but looking at these juveniles play growling and rough horsing around, she had to wonder if they weren't just misunderstood. In the back of her mind, the lioness had to also wonder, could Kiara have been right all along?

**II.**

Kovu moved to the border of the Outlands. The termite mounds rose in the west as he, Vitani and the other Outlanders stood looking around at their old home. Through new eyes, Kovu saw how deserted and bereft of life this place was. It was tragic that he had spent so much time here, wasting away for a hopeless cause. Kovu turned to look at his sister. She looked upon the tall, sandy mounds with a haunted look in her sapphire eyes.

"It's awful, isn't it?"

"Humph," The lion replied, unimpressed. "Is that the best response you have?"

"Are we really going to start this all over again?" Vitani turned to him. "Die for nothing?"

"It's not for nothing…"

"Maybe there's another way." Dotty approached her niece and nephew. "It's true, except for the two of you, we're all relatives of Scar's. But you two aren't, if we could prove it we could possibly avoid conflict," She looked between the two, "We could stop all this."

"That's the thing. I don't think Chaka will be out for Scar's blood." Kovu told her.

"If they're coming with hyenas, not being Scar's offspring would make all the difference."

"Yeah," Scruffy; a gold-brown lioness; approached. "I mean, _Kovu_, _Vitani_. Our dear old dad never even bothered to give his real children names. Nuka's original one was Stink."

"Do you think if we could convince the hyenas we're not Scar's children they'd help us?"

Kovu gave Vitani an unsure look.

"Scar name is the most detested name to lion kind." Spotty; Dotty's twin sister; told them.

"Especially with the hyenas." The more assertive of the three smiled. "I'm sure it wouldn't take much to stir them. We'll…" her smile fell, "We'll stay and fight if you two want to go and find someone who could vouch for you both. There's no reason for you to die for us."

The siblings shared a look.

"We're all Pride Landers now," Kovu attested. "We'll stay together and fight together."

"But if we could find someone to prove that Scar wasn't our father," Vitani mentioned.

"Right, but who could do that?"

"Zira was the oldest lion in our pride." Spotty said. "She's the only one that'd remember."

"Unless of course our father survived that river like Shani and Chaka did." Kovu told her.

"We don't even know this name." Vitani almost growled at him.

"We have to find someone," Her brother said tersely, "If we're going to avoid more war."

"There is one more lion who is around Zira's age." Dotty told them. "But he's a stubborn lion from what I can remember as a cub. If we can have him remember, if we can prove to one lion who knew of Scar but was unaffiliated with him, maybe we can stop the hyenas."

"A vendetta's not easily broken." Vitani warned. "If they hate still Scar, it won't matter."

"If we gave them a chance like we got one," Kovu argued, "We can break Scar for good."

To be continued…

~ Lavenderpaw ~


	6. The recruits: pt 1 of 2

**I.**

"What's in it for us?" Jack the African Wild Dog asked slyly, looking from side-to-side.

Malkia bore down on the overconfident animal. "We don't snap your neck in half."

Chaka smirked as the hyenas in the background laughed manically.

"Say what you will," the lion smiled at his sister, "This hyena has an eye for opportunity."

Shani only wrinkled her muzzle in disgust. "Hyenas were never my first choice."

"It all goes back to building an army," The lead hyena informed her. "The reason Scar didn't succeed wasn't because he couldn't hold a promise, it's because of his numbers."

"It's because he betrayed everyone!"

The hyenas and dogs turned to look at her simultaneously.

"Shani," Chaka got her in her face and whispered. "What're you doing?"

"This has gone too far Chaka. If you want to take out Kovu and the rest of the Outlander lions, _fine. _But don't drag me into it…" In a savage retaliation, she was boxed in by lesser predators. The hyenas she thought were just misguided souls joined with the vicious dogs.

"You should have thought ahead before turning on us." Malkia explained calmly.

The lioness gawked at her brother who came to the forefront beside the hyena.

"We need to do this, Shani." Chaka said without expression. "There is no going back."

Their already large clan was swelled by the color splotched dogs, assuring their victory.

**II.**

"I don't know if I can help you," The little pink hornbill said to the Pride Landers.

"We just need someone who might remember far back enough, just to prove us innocent."

Kovu knew it was a gamble; resentment could blind not only common sense but morality.

Zazu's sister looked between him and his sister anxiously.

"I'm not sure if I should give you information on other lions, especially with knowledge."

"How about this?" Vitani bent to her level. "Either you tell us or-," her brother placed his paw atop hers and shook his head. Looking to the distance, he saw the desert's end near.

"Zazu mentioned you," He smiled, "And I don't know many pretty pink hornbills."

"Oh, well, I… ha-ha. Well. I guess I could point you in the right direction. In fact," she took air, "I think I'll lead you in the right direction myself." Vitani ignored Kovu's grin.

"Just make sure they can attest our relationships."

"No."

The lioness turned to her brother — as did the other cats.

"There's too much riding on this little grudge match Chaka holds."

"Kovu! Not another war…"

"If we can build a large enough barricade by convincing other lions that we have no blood ties to Scar, that's the best we can hope for Vitani. Trust me, we aren't very convincing."

"Not without threats anyway." Dotty said remorsefully.

"We can't keep blaming ourselves for the past," Kovu growled at his family. "What my mother did… it's-it's over! But your right, Vitani." the lion nodded at her in agreement.

She nodded back and told everyone. "We have to approach this another way and prove that we won't resort to corruption and violence. We have to show we're better then that."

"The only question remaining is how." Spotty said as she aligned herself with her sister.

"Maybe," Binti the hornbill came to stand in the middle of their group, smiling. "If I help."

Kovu gave an appreciative smile back. "I really don't think there's any other way."

To be continued…

~ Lavenderpaw ~


	7. The recruits: pt 2 of 2

**I. **

Kovu led his Pride Landers to the edge of new, fertile lands. They had been hit a bit harder then the Pride Lands but these 'Up Landers', as they called themselves, looked well adjusted to their home. Hills with yellow splotched greenery sprawled before the weary travelers. Looking back at his family, Kovu knew that they needed to eat soon.

"Will the king let us hunt here, Binti?" He asked the pink bird flying overhead.

"I'm not sure," she informed him. "You'll have to make a good impression on them."

The male lion and Vitani shared a look.

" 'Them?' " She said sarcastically.

He smirked. "Be nice."

Their situation grew steeper as two figures appeared on the horizon – The males were very large, one more so then the other and they appeared with unfriendly expressions. Kovu bared his teeth as Vitani and Dotty flanked him. The other Pride Landers did as they did. Kovu stood up in realization at the last moment as other Uplanders appeared.

"Wait!" He halted his pride.

"Kovu?"

"What're we going to prove by showing ourselves as a threat?"

The Pride Landers became stunned as the lion leaders in the distance gave each other looks at their intruders hesitance. Kovu lowered his crooked muzzle as the much older lions came toward them. The one of the left he knew he could probably take, he was a light gold-blonde with a yellowish white mane. His friend, however, could be difficult.

"Stand your ground." Kovu growled.

Vitani and Dotty posed to attack the weaker-looking male while Kovu faced the bigger one on his own. The lion's eyes glowed a dark scarlet, penetrating right into Kovu's big green ones. Clouds overhead rumbled with lightening with the possbility of a downpour.

"Hello," The leader of the Pride Landers finally spoke, "We're here to speak with you."

"Well," Gold-blonde lion smiled. "Any relative of Naba's is welcomed here."

"Naba…?"

"You must be Kovu." Scarlet eyes said. "We've heard about you."

"You knew my father?" He asked Gold-blonde.

"I'm Tojo." The lion indicated his friend. "This is my brother, Chaka. And yes, you could say that we know your father. He used to be this pride's king; he was a Pride Lander too."

Kovu's jaw dropped.

To be continued…

~ Lavenderpaw ~


	8. Doubts

**I.**

It was the dawn of a new day over the Uplands. Kovu stood on a small gray rock jutting out from the Up Lander's cave-like home. Small patches of yellow and green dotted the rocky roof uphill, their sparse growths showed that life was at a minimum in these parts.

The young lion had thought that there would be more food here, judging by the unity of the pride and the acceptance they had shown. But he had learned — surprisingly causing him shame — that the reason for their caring nature was because they didn't oust animals just because there wasn't enough to go around. Chumvi and Tojo had been like any other rogues until they met Naba. He had taken them in and accepted them out of pure kindness.

Naba's sole condition was that Tojo keep away from his daughter.

" 'It was like he didn't trust me or something,' " The middle-aged lion had laughed.

" 'You're welcome to stay,' " Chumvi had said. " 'Provided you deal with your enemies by yourselves,' " When the newcomers had protested, he'd said. " 'It's not our battle kids.' "

" 'But he was my father.' "

A thoughtful silence had followed.

" 'He took you in and protected you in his pride. ' "

More silence had followed.

" 'You have the use of our lands and nothing more. Tojo and I aren't interested in fighting. ' "

Presently, Vitani joined Kovu on the shelf of rock.

"It's kind of cold out here." She mentioned.

"I've trained in colder."

She pondered her next words.

"Just because these lions won't help, that doesn't mean we won't win."

"I talked to Binti," Kovu didn't face her. "She met up with her brother and some of the Pride Landers are joining Chaka against me." he looked her way. "He's building an army."

The look on her face was studious. "Maybe we should do the same."

"Right," Kovu scoffed, "Like anyone would join Team Kovu."

"I would." His sister nuzzled him underneath his chin.

In the bright orange distance, a swarm of black started to rapidly build.

The two lions separated from each other to gawk.

"Kovu!"

He wrinkled his muzzle as the assault grew into a swell of numbers.

"What'd we do?" Vitani asked, rattled with fear.

"We stay," The lion spread his paws apart, "And we fight."

"But the plan! It was to try to talk to them… convince them Scar wasn't our-,"

"Vitani." Kovu shifted his piercing green eyes on her. "It didn't work. Knowing our family wasn't enough to convince Tojo and Chumvi to help us, we have no other choice now."

"We'll die." She said simply.

Her brother merely turned to face forward.

"Just like our father did." He muttered.

The Pride Landers joined the two — all thirteen of them.

To be continued…

~ Lavenderpaw ~


	9. When two sides meet

**I.**

Kovu wasn't sure who was going to make the first move, but he allowed his sister and Dotty to edge closely along his sides. They stood just inches from the backs of his paws. The growing number of animals were beginning to take shape in the form of silhouettes.

Long ears, crooked backs and smaller, less built bodies made up the opposing side.

"What do you suppose those are?" Dotty wondered.

"They've gathered allies," Vitani predicted, looking over at her friend.

Kovu stood motionless in between them as red dawn swathed the Uplands.

"You know how my mother preferred well-versed participation; her _unit _training."

"Of course."

"Well, look at this. Obviously Chaka is relying on numbers, hardly strategic I'd say."

"No." Kovu muttered. "Chaka isn't smart enough even for that."

"Then perhaps a proper strategy will suffice."

The Pride Landers turned to see that Chumvi and Tojo were joining them on their right.

"Honestly?" Kovu said in amazement.

"Yes," Binti flew up to perch upon Tojo's shoulder. "You see, my friend, I have an in."

The young male smiled.

"It wouldn't be the same if we didn't stay together."

Everyone realized then that a third group — the original Pride Landers — had joined up.

"Thank you," Kovu said to Aisha as she led her pride to stand on the lower left side.

Zazu came to a swaying alit on a rock close by.

"You'd better be thankful, riff-raff, that I told them where to go."

The lion chuckled. "If we live I'll keep that in mind."

A lone animal was heading towards them in the distance. Kovu narrowed his eyes.

"Vitani," He said.

"Yes?"

"Hide."

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"It's a trap," Her brother drilled a look into her eyes. "Chaka is nowhere near this degree of cleverness. It has to be one of the hyenas, or a jackal or something. There's someone else here calling the shots and pulling the strings. I should know… I was a victim once."

"Kovu-," Vitani's voice shook as a small band of hyenas were following behind Chaka.

"They don't know we know." Kovu said, looking on urgently. "If you take cover that might buy me some time…" He turned to the gatherings. "All of you. The one whose really in charge here wants us together, they want one target. If we scatter we survive."

Everyone looked at each other.

"I know this sounds crazy, but it's the only chance we have."

"I know," Dotty said to him. "You know us better then your mother ever did."

Kovu went in to take out the figurehead — among a pile of bodies, the real villain would emerge and be stopped. But the young prince would not emerge either, Vitani tried in vain to push and shove her way through the clash of claws to find her brother missing in action.

But he was gone. The lion was simply and utterly nowhere to be found.

To be continued…

~ Lavenderpaw ~


	10. Phantoms and phantasms

**I.**

The queen of the Pride Lands stood with her back to her kingdom. This was how it would always be, Kiara understood that entirely, she would be like her late grandmother Sarabi in that she would face the rest of her life being a sole ruler. The young male and female cubs her parents had been raising didn't recognize her, or associate her as their mother. Instead for the past month they had grown attached to their grandparents and responded to them.

It was just as well.

" 'I'm sorry, Kiara.' " Shani — scarred and battered — had returned with the escort of all the lionesses who had left; Vitani, Dotty, Aisha, Timira and everyone else. "Kovu didn't-,"

Vitani had hushed her with a violent roar. Chaka's outcome wasn't mentioned.

Kiara looked down upon the green grasslands that were her own. It seemed that her claim to the throne was the last thing she had now; in sudden hindsight it didn't seem difficult to envision what Zira had been feeling, if she had felt anything at all. She was about to return home when she heard a voice. It sounded like a hushed whisper calling out to Kiara from afar. The lioness turned to find where the soft sound had come from when she saw Kovu.

"Kiara…" He said again, his voice warbled in a hazy way.

"Kovu?" She whispered.

The sun began to hit the horizon in bright red as the queen ran to her king. Over the long expanse of grass, the two met in a fated nuzzle. It sent tingles up Kiara's arms and legs to feel him against her, the heat of his breath caressed the side of her face as he loved on her.

"Where have you been?" Kiara gasped. "The others said you…"

"Forget what they said," Kovu smiled. The dreamy haze did not wear off.

The lioness squinted her red-brown eyes. "How can you be real?"

He only continued to smile as he nudged her with his suddenly see-through muzzle.

"Kiara."

She turned to see her mother.

"What's wrong?" The queen asked in concern for Nala's strange expression.

"You're talking to yourself," She said simply.

When Kiara looked again she saw Kovu standing just where he had been, his image was becoming less and less clear due to the shrinking sun. Two tiny cubs trotted through the long shaggy grass. Looking on, the lioness saw that her father wasn't far behind everyone.

"Daddy?"

"I know how you feel," Nala communicated to her. "But honey, he's not coming back."

Simba nodded with certainty as he walked up to his wife. "Listen to your mother." he said.

"Nunka," Kiara looked down at her children. "Tanabi."

The dark brown and golden-colored cubs fumbled around clumsily at her feet.

"I guess…" She looked up at her parents with a small, teary-eyed smile.

"Kiara?" Nala urged her softly.

"I guess I have a kingdom to lead."

Simba nodded with a proud smile. "Yes, and you have a family waiting for you."

The End.

~ Lavenderpaw ~


End file.
